When I Kissed the Teacher
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Sebastian is Playing the professor again, Ciel it's at college, and a girl has decided she is to brave like to kiss a teacher. Short story, few chapters just for fun.
1. Dull Morning

I

**When I Kiss the Teacher**

**Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me, Otherwise, another could be the story**

**1- A Dull Morning**

t was a bloody dull morning. Truth to be told, and being nothing but the most sincere creature in this world, all of his last mornings were, and he, being himself, he would never lie and nobody could disagree with that, maybe with some of his methods in which he could accept that sometimes were questionable but calling him a liar was way out of the line. But going back to his mornings as dull as they could be, there was nothing he can do to avoid them, at least not since the new job he had been encharged with began. Being a teacher better said, a professor was not really on his plans right now, not again, not never. But once the young master has an idea on his mind, it's probably something to take into real seriousness. Usually, these ideas were strong enough to make it through the little twisted boy's mind like a worm in a rotten apple. Simply disgusting. He didn't like his food to root, he wouldn't let it, so if playing the role of a respectable professor was now the task, then one hell of a professor he would be. Otherwise, what kind of servant would he be if he didn't get that simple job done. The problem was that solving this was taking longer than he initially thought. The things used to be more straightforward in the good old days. He used to find the culprits, make some menace, kill some bastards and be ready at the manor to fix all the disasters that the three servants could have caused and had dinner set at eight, the young master would be sleeping by ten, and everything would be ready for the next morning at his will. But no, not this time.

The thing was the Earl of the Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, far away from fulfilling his promise, you know, vengeance in exchange for his soul, was now already in college. Yes. The brat was all grown up now and studying, and he... well... he was starving because no soul means no food, so for the demon, everything was at point zero. Great: something as natural and plain as a child's vengeance was now becoming an impossible task to achieve. More than ten long years dedicated to fulfil every misery and lame wish from his master, to finish up being the math professor in college, investigating some silly crimes, that if anybody asks himself, he could answer that they were mere excuses from his master to be in the world a few more years, like a bonus track. He was not one to judge, but it was true that he was starting to feel tired of all this act. This tiresome play where he was the butler, the boy was the master, and at the same time, he would be playing any other role available on this freaking show.

But going back to this particularly dull morning, today he has a class to give, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was the last college year, the fourth grade, the graduates to be were every day more excited, and today was not the exception. The young master was not there yet, he was just in the second year, so with a little bit of luck on his side, if everything went smooth and he didn't receive any alert or order, he wouldn't have to see the little pest till the afternoon.

He made it through the classroom, with books in hand and his dancing walk, he was elegant and silence like a cat, he was smooth and imperceptibly, he was proud of that, but if he has to say which one was his best quality, without any trace of doubt he would tell his soft feet, always dancing a noiseless waltz. He was a demon after all, not the one that people expect, not the cruel and grotesque image humans can find in the bible. Not the half goat half human that adults show their children to scare them. No, he was Sebastian Michaelis, and he was just perfection. At least while the charm works, while this master and butler chared continue along and while he kept the form he is using now. Otherwise, nobody would like to know how or who he really was.

Sebastian looked inside the room, the students were loudly talking to each other, really loudly, and oh how much he hated that. He was thankful though that they were adults, another class like the ones he had before full of hormonal pre-adolescent and would have broken the contract himself. They were all the same, looking at him in utter fascination, boys and girls, loving eyes on him, admiration in some others and many many frighten looks too. Not that they know what he really was, but just for fear of not approving his subject. Not that it really matters to him, if it were on his behalf, he would give everyone an A in their exams, and everything would be right, but that was not the case. It was necessary to keep the appearance a few reprove students, so yes, the class would get really hard sometimes.

He greeted the class as always, and everybody greeted back, the kids took their books from their backpack and were ready to get slaughtered by the evil professor Michaelis, everybody but a girl. A girl he fixed his eyes on. She was not a child, she was a woman, maybe a late student, some fear of failing made it impossible for her to start studying early? Or perhaps no money in the family to go to college until she would make it by herself? So many perhaps surrounding her, and no answers at all. Always seat in the first line. Not a beauty, but an interest human specimen, maybe something subtle, refined like a gentle petrichor, not easy to advert at first sight, not at least by this vulgar humans. She had something underneath, not a secret, it was something simpler. She was not interested at all, and somehow he sensed she would make a difference, and even if maybe she didn't have anything to do with his task, someday perhaps, he would pay more attention to this hidden scent that was in front of him.


	2. Elena Robinson

**When I kissed the Teacher**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kuroshitsuji, Nothing, got it?**_

Chapter II: Elena Robinson

It was just another morning, the autumn breeze was not chilling yet but was announcing a cold winter, the leaves were starting to fall and the sound of the morning birds where nowhere to be found. She stretched on her bed and looked through the window: it was going to be a sunny day, a cold one, but bright at least. Of course, everybody would prefer the hot summer mornings and afternoons and short nights, but she was not one to complain. The air smelled fresh and gentle, and she was actually grateful, no especially for the weather, for her, winter or summer, spring or autumn was exactly the same. She was thankful because she had the feeling that every morning was an opportunity. She wasn't a blind optimistic, no, quite the contrary, but she knew very well that this last year was going to mean something in her life. Something determinative and powerful. She could fell it with all her heart. That morning she could sense it in her core. She had a motive in life, one that hasn't been discovered yet, but that was there ready to explode in any second changing everything forever. She was not like all the other kids. It was true that she was the oldest, she was in her early thirties, and was still in college, her opportunity to study came late, and no, she was not going to say no. No matter what, she was not going to let this chance slipped through her fingers like sand. No matter what others would say, think or murmur, she was going to go to college and do great things. And in this last year, she was going to prove to everyone that she was worthy. Nobody paid much attention to her: at school, at work, even in her family she was one of the bunch, and so, almost invisible, life became easy, there was not even the fear of the terrifying bullying that everybody talks much about, it was like she never was there when actually she was. It was ok though, one can get used to that and trie to get the best of it, and indeed she did, even if it would get a bit sad and lonely.

She arrived at the classroom in time, always one of the first in doing so, and even if the place was full of empty seats, she preferred to sit in the front. This was her routine: arrived at the classroom, seat in the first line, wait for everyone to come and not talk to anybody, she didn't make friends. She would expect nothing but the best from the math class and made it to work by midday. What a life, uh? Well, she was quite happy with it. Her life was not great, but at least it was hers. Nobody in her family would have ever guessed that she was going to me make it through college, a woman and a commoner? Who would have given her a chance? And yet here she was, in the light of a new century she was almost there, touching her goals. She smiled.

Professor Michaelis entered the class, always that mysterious and dark aura surrounding him. The silence became as soon as hi stepped one foot in the room, and the air seemed to become heavier. It was something about him that she couldn't quite decipher, but she liked it anyway: so much power, strength and attitude. Was he just a simple professor? No, maybe he was right, he was just one hell of a professor. She smiled at herself, trying to figure out when was that she started thinking about him more and more during the no classes hours. Of course, everything started as she was doing her homework at home; he was such and strict man. There were countless pages of arithmetics and math exercise to practise all that he taught in class, so it was almost impossible not to dedicate him some not-so-holy thoughts, the tasks were practically impossible. She also had to recognize that Sebastian, wait... Now was she calling him by his given name? That professor Michaelis was a handsome man, a heavenly handsome man: ivory skin, incredible black hair and those impossible crimson eyes that she has never seen in anybody else. So yes, she found herself thinking about him a little more than expected: maybe while having dinner alone at home, a reflection on the window, perhaps some weird dreams at restless nights, and suddenly and just like that the not-so-holy thoughts went a totally different path, a much darker path.

He was smiling at her, Oh Lord, was he reading her mind? No, that was impossible. He would be what she thought was the image of perfection, but reading minds was something beyond imagination, and yet here she was: blushing while the always stoic professor Michaelis was staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"Dear Miss Robinson, would you care to enlight us?" Professor Michaelis spoke with his baritone and composed voice eyeing her through his thin glasses.

"I'm sorry, Sir, can you... I was just... I mean..." she answered stuttering.

"I see..." Sebastian began once more, holding his chin in his hand "you were daydreaming." a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oh, no, Sir... I was just thinking, I mean, I was trying to concentrate."

"My my, Elena, are you suggesting that it is hard to concentrate on my class?" He was calling her by her name, and it sent shivers down her spine like a silence fear "I do wonder what got you so distracted today. You seem a bit off Miss Robinson". Sebastian smiled at her. A mesmerizing smile, oh the things he could do with that smile "Let's hope for this not to happen again. I will not repeat myself" He finished turning back.

Elena Robinson was no fool. She always was paying attention in class. She was the best and never ever she got less than a minus A in her grades. So, what the hell got into her today? It was not the first time that she was in the presence of her professor, in fact, she had taken every lesson in which he was the titular teacher, he had a way with numbers than tutors from the previous years could only imagine. And yet today, she was absolutely distracted by his presence. It seemed to be as if a new man was standing in front of her. Had he changed the perfume? A robust new smell enveloped him, cinnamon, pepper, sweet but dangerous, could she smell sulfur too? Whatever it was, today she couldn't even add two plus two without thinking about what Sebastian Michaelis would say, think or do. It was embarrassing, tortuous and absolutely alluring. When did she have fell for him so hard?


End file.
